Harry potter and the game of life
by Zoc Felfire
Summary: HP with book 1-7 spoilers done in a game fashion with harry finding out that his whole life is just a game with multiple story-lines. super harry, bit of dark harry, prologue is a bit rushed. one question... is harry the only player in this game?


**Disclaimer: I'm not rich so obviously I don't own Harry potter DND *or DDO if that's where you think I got the stats from* but the plot, insanity and small bits of the game workings are mine and I will sue *and most-likely not get anywhere* if you steal it… especially the insanity… its mine I tell you mine!**

**First story I'm actually putting up on the web instead of hoarding for myself in small fragments of ideas… so it will probably suck, review to make it less sucky, going to make it T for teen as there is going to be bloodshed and may be small sexual tension but there will NOT be actual sex and what not... mainly cause as a first time writer i have enough to worry about without adding adult scenes... mostly the sexual tension will be so i can add more funny stuff... read at your own risk as there will be Boy/boy girl/girl and *shudder* boy/girl may be a kiss or two or cuddling like under the stars or at a candle-light dinner or something... you've been warned... dun dun dun.  
**

**Crack-ish story but mostly not crack about Harry potters life if it was a game and Harry had just failed his first time through the game which has several story-lines built into it. Read, laugh, cry *when you find this story funny and realize your as insane as me*, read some more, flame if you want to *so I can laugh at your stupidity*, add your thoughts on the story, tell me if I messed up a part of the story.**

**Prologue is a bit rushed and game technical but it tells most of his powers in this run through of *the game* bare with me… ill try to update when I can find the thoughts for it in batches of 10k-ish words, don't expect much, don't expect me to listen to your ideas but if you have them you'll get credit if I use em at the bottom of the page. Make sure to add an omake if you got it cause I love those and it will give me an idea of what you like about my story and want to see in the future.**

**Oh and remember this a fiction of a fiction with fictional things of other fiction thrown into a pot with my insanity meaning if you say "That is not part of Harry potter." I say "I'm god in this plot line so back off." *`cry` why does god not have a paycheck for making his own little world? ***** **

**_;words on a book sign or something;_**

**_"' thoughts'"_**

**_"Talking."_**

**_`sarcasm`_**

**Harry Potter and the Game of Life**

Harry and Voldemort stood opposite of each other in the entrance hall surrounded by other duelers on all sides Voldemort arrogant as ever said "It ends now boy I don't know how you survived the killing again but this time ill make sure your dead and then no one will stop me."

Then the madman raised his wand and shouted the killing curse as Harry cast Expelliarmus in return, to his shock the two spells collided and shot back at their casters. Of course he was a powerful dueler, he would not let something like this stop him and easily side stepped to see Harry sprawled out on the ground. Now was his chance… his chance to finish the boy once and for all, thus he sent out a cutting curse at the boy's neck.

Harry simply lay there in shock as the curse zoomed toward him, for the very killing curse that Voldemort had dodged slammed into the back of Mrs. Weasley, and the curse slammed into his neck quickly cutting through until it reached his spine causing him to black out completely.

**We're not in Kansas anymore Dorothy**

Harry woke up wandless in pure white wizarding robes on the floor of a solid white room that to be truthful could not have been more than 5 foot by 5 foot wide and 8 foot tall… well actually it was not solid white, there was a sign.

_**;Ouch you lost the game, but don't worry you can just go back to the last save point;**_

Underneath that was a small button that read ;OK; which after looking around for a second he pressed figuring he had nothing better to do, which produced an instant result as the sign changed.

_**;Oh no! You forgot to save! Now you'll have to go back to the beginning;**_

Confused at what he was supposed to have `saved` he pressed the ;OK; button again.

_**;Oh look! During the game you got some achievements, found some secrets and defeated several bosses, now you'll have power points which can be used to add special enhancements onto your character, lets see what you did;**_

_**;You made friends with Hagrid before going to Hogwarts;**_

_**;You made friends with Ron before going to Hogwarts;**_

_**;You made an enemy of Draco before going to Hogwarts;**_

_**;You got sorted into Gryffindor;**_

_**;You became the youngest seeker in a century;**_

_**;You defeated the troll boss;**_

_**;You made friends with Hermione by saving her from the troll boss**_

Harry couldn't bring himself to grab the slider bar and see more of his… achievements he was so shocked at all of this he could barely even think properly, it was as if he life was one of those video games that his cousin played. But that couldn't be possible rig… oh wait… the wizarding world is real… he supposed he should read what the sign said below his achievements.

_**;These achievements will stick with you forever and you will be able to add on to them by replaying the game, you can even reset your power points once you get more achievements and buy some of the more expensive enhancements.; **_

_**;When you are tired of looking at all your amazing achievements and are ready to move on press OK;**_

Not really interested in getting reminded of his life he pressed OK and waited as a reset button appeared along with buttons for add, remove and continue. Next the sign split in three and Harry waited eagerly to see what awesome innate skills he had then… promptly face-planted as he saw that he only had natural wizard, master level natural skill in flying and shear dumb luck as well as journeymen level in natural skill at defense against the dark arts.

"Awe come on I couldn't have been that bad… could I?"

Sighing at how brutal the truth was he grabbed the slider bar and started reading the list of skills he could `buy` from the sign.

"Hum… natural skill at potions… Hah I'll show that greasy-git Snape, and Occlumency that should shake him up a bit, ah I know I'll get a little bit of everything on the natural skills of the Hogwarts class's that way I can rub it in his face with out even trying."

Going down the list he got two boosts of natural skill for each of the Hogwarts class's putting them at journeymen as well five boosts for Occlumency putting it at grandmaster level before seeing `Animagis form` and pressing on it causing it to light up. However when he tried to press add it would not move, and Harry looked at the info on it in annoyance before seeing two drop down menus and pressed on the one that said magical.

The menu had several familiar names and all of them had high price's, naturally he ignored the price and immediately hit Hungarian horntail with a grin then add. Several new things were added to the buy list such as second animagis form, natural skill animagis form, enhance first animagis form, improve human form with animagis form traits and partial transformation mastery.

First he took a look at the enhance first animagis form, it read ;Increase size category by one, +5 strength, +10 fire intensity, +20 magical resistance; as it would undoubtedly give him an advantage against the tri-wizard horntail he added that in a heartbeat. Then he looked at the improve human form with animagis and quickly blanched at the sight of things such as dragon maw, dragon tail, breath fire, dragon claws and dragon skin.

However there were some interesting things such as dragon eyes which he got as it would remove his need for glasses and magical resistance as he heard natural dragons could take up to ten killing curses in five seconds before dieing or twenty stupefies before passing out and he had plus 20 resistance so surely it would be even better. Then he added partial transformation mastery as it would let him become a human up to the size of his dragon form or a dragon down to the size of his human form, and of course he added a full five boosts of natural dragon skill so he would be able to access his form right of the bat.

He thought about getting a second animagis form but then realized it would just be a waste of power points so he continued down the list until he saw metamorphamagis and grinned as he thought of what he could use it for. As he added all five levels of it he noticed in its info that with this he could literally transform into any humanoid form and as a dragon animagis any dragon form not to mention that because of his absolute control over his body with grandmaster metamorph he also gained +10 strength and +5 dexterity.

He kept scrolling down the list and oddly enough he saw something labeled simply `natural sorcerer` and pressed on it as he remembered Dumbledore was a sorcerer.

He literally stopped breathing for a moment, though as he was `dead` it did not really seem to matter, the sorcerer enhancement let him use several spells of his selection completely wandless and boosted his magic by +5, though he still had no idea if that was good or not. That was quickly taken and found that it had yet another upgrade, this one was called a mage and let him use all first and second year spells as well as several upper year spells with ease plus it boosted his magic by a further +5.

Seeing as he still had a quite a few power points he quickly got the other two upgrades after those being battlemage and archmage letting him cast any spell wandless and boosting his magic by another +10. Next he got the five Natural scepter crafter skill that popped up after he got all 5 magic user enhancements though he frowned as he did not have many points left at all yet at the same time felt happy that he would have far more power this time around, that is if this was all real.

Looking through all of the enhancements he found a cheap repeatable one that added +5 stat points, which if he remembered from his cousins games was stuff like strength, and dumped the rest of his power points there coming out with forty extra stat points.

Finally he pressed continue and the sign changed again.

_**;Look! You gained several stat bonuses from your enhancements and achievements;**_

_**;Master of Death-owner of all three Deathly hollows +10 magic +20 free stat points;**_

_**;Your dragon animagis form leaked +10 constitution. +5 strength and +5 magic into your natural form;**_

_**;You gained a set bonus your metamorphic powers cause your body to be imbued with so much magic in order to shape shift that you gain +5 magic;**_

_**;You gained a set bonus for having all five magic wielder levels and now have +10 magic and +10 magic resistance;**_

_**;Wow! You're so much more powerful now! Press OK to continue to the stat point distribution page, remember 10 is the average level for an adult humanoid of human size;**_

Harry got the feeling he would have gotten the same message if he only had a +1 strength increase but pressed OK anyways and watched as the sign shifted again with one half showing what was most likely his human stats and the other his dragon stats.

_**;constitution 16\34;**_

_**;strength 22\45;**_

_**;dexterity 11\30;**_

_**;intellect 12\18;**_

_**;wisdom 4\16;**_

_**;charisma 20\35;**_

_**;magical resistance 40\50;**_

_**;magic 61\122;**_

_**;magical pool available for spells\fire breath/regeneration rate 10000\20000\1000mps\2000mps;**_

He was more than slightly put out at the fact that his stats were so pathetic before hand… 7 strength… how could he be that weak… and 4 wisdom, bah… but he figured it must be because of the fact that he was only going to be in an eleven year old's body. The intellect and wisdom increase in dragon form was a bit confusing also but he had heard that animals have natural instincts so he let it slide and decided to start building up his stats.

As he had around 88 stat points to work with harry figured he must have had around 28 put into his stats randomly during his first time through life. After a bit of experimentation he found that he could increase each stat by up to 8 and that every 2 stat increases the cost increased by one thus meaning it took 20 points to put one stat up by a full 8 points.

He figured magic was the most important so he went ahead and put a full 8 there as well as in strength and dexterity as he figured if he was as strong and fast as possible things would be easier. Now he had 28 points left so he put 6 points in intellect in hopes that he would be able to understand Hermione better this time around, 6 points in wisdom in order to better utilize his intellect then put 4 points into constitution as he figured stronger bones and more durable skin could only help considering his first life.

Seeing as he was out of stat points he pressed the OK button again, then was told to select a life type to which he just pressed one as it must have thought he knew what each was like already and told nothing of what each was like. As soon as he did he snapped his arm away from the sign as he felt something akin to electricity rush up his arm as if he had just stuck his hand in a outlet. Lightning started shooting from the walls around him though it did not hurt as much as he would have thought it did still hurt quite a bit, this pain was drown out though as he realized something… he was shrinking.

The top of the sign kept getting further and further away even as he found it harder and harder to think as if his mind was shifting around without his consent. Soon enough it all stopped and everything seemed clearer and it was as if he understood everything around him just a bit better than before… then the room of white was gone.

**End**

Click the button down there V type your thoughts click accept

*make sure their your thoughts not your dogs... we don't need the words bone steak and ball repeated a bunch of times needlessly


End file.
